1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of safety alert systems and pertains particularly to methods and apparatus for providing proactive safety and emergency response at least for children and/or pets trapped in a vehicle.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
It is quite well known that particularly pets and children and occasionally elderly or disabled persons are sometimes left in a parked vehicle with no means for escape. Heat and/or other ambient conditions may change to form a dangerous or even fatal situation for a pet or a person. At the time of this application systems for vehicles are typically focused on theft prevention with the use of tamper alarms and accident reporting systems such as the well known On Star system for reporting accidents and the like and directing responders to the scene.
Therefore, what is clearly needed is a mobile alert system for vehicles that quickly detects dangerous situations within parked vehicles and reports to a responsible adult and/or if unavailable to nearest authorities or first responders.